Banette's Search
by Ta-Ni Kitsune
Summary: A Halloween special about a young Banette, looking for its previous owner, and the mischief it causes along the way.


**Hey, everybody! Sorry there hasn't been any updates recently; I've been... away for a while. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about my grand adventure eventually, once I manage to get it all down on paper. In the meantime, here's a quick little story I wrote about the magic behind All Hallow's Eve, also known as Halloween. Enjoy!**

Banette's Search

A brisk wind swept through Mauville City, sweeping the fallen leaves from the ground and stirring some of the trash in the alleyways. It picked up a discarded newspaper, exposing a small doll lying against a trash can, stitched smile masking its true feelings. It sits there, as if waiting for something. Unbeknownst to anyone walking nearby, this time of year will be special for this little doll, for you see, it is All Hallow's Eve.

Overhead, the clouds began to part, exposing a full, bright, orange moon. The moonlight shone down upon the doll, reflecting off of the bead eyes. As if defying the moonlight, the black eyes began to glow red. The shadows around it coalesced into a dark cloak around it, masking its true clothes. A pale, yellow zipper appears across the mouth, hiding the false smile, which then opened to utter a haunting laugh. "Bay-hay-hay-nette!"

The new Marionette Pokémon rose from its spot in the alley, eager to begin its search for the child who abandoned it in the alley so long ago. Hiding among the shadows, it made its way out of town, heading opposite the direction the moon moved. Something seemed to draw it in that direction and it thought that was the child it sought. None of the wild Pokémon bothered it as it floated by; most were fast asleep by this time. Only the nocturnal Pokémon were awake, and most didn't even bother noticing the young Ghost-type.

Soon it was flying over the water, heading for a large mountain that rose from the sea. The young Pokémon was intrigued by the island, wondering why he would be drawn to it. It soon drew close and floated through the wall, entering what appeared to be a series of gravestones. This must be a place of mourning, the Banette thought. But who are they mourning, humans or Pokémon?

Suddenly, another Pokémon popped out from behind one of the gravestones, chattering in Pokémon speech. It was another Banette, one much older than the newcomer. It wanted the young Banette to come with it and a couple others to frighten the mourners. At first, the younger Banette was hesitant, but after much coaxing, it followed the older Banette to its friends, a couple of Shuppet, the pre-evolution of Banette.

The four Ghost-types tormented a couple of old ladies, scaring them so badly they ran out of the area. However, things turned sour when they came across a tall man with a full-brimmed hat. The man tossed out a red-and-white ball, which released a white light that formed into a black-and-gray doglike Pokémon, a Mightyena. The Mightyena launched a Shadow Ball, which knocked the older Banette out of the sky and into one of the graves. Before it could get up, the man had thrown another ball at it, which turned the Pokémon into red light and sucked it into the ball.

The young Banette and the two Shuppet ran away before the ball stopped shaking, afraid of being caught as well. The Banette was quite shaken up by the ordeal, and floated about aimlessly for a while. Suddenly, the mysterious pull pulsed again, this time leaving Mt. Pyre. The young Banette followed it gladly, wanting to put this scary place behind it.

The young Banette continued northward, following the mysterious pull that awoke it from its slumber way back in Mauville. Flying over the ocean, it approached the quiet city of Lilycove. However, the light of a campfire on the beach distracted it from the town. It floated closer, noticing a tent alongside the fire. Barely illuminated by the flickering flames was a young figure, probably a boy of some sort.

The Pokémon stayed just outside the firelight, yet the figure looked up at it in surprise. "Who's out there?" a young, but strong voice spoke. The figure reached to his belt, fingering a small sphere. Cautiously, it floated into view, trying to act as fierce as possible. "A Banette! What are you doing so far from Mt. Pyre?" As the figure stood up, it saw the young man's face and floated back in surprise. The young man looked just like the child who left it behind so many years ago!

"What's wrong?" the Trainer said again. At that moment, a cloud passed over the moon, causing the shadowy cloak around the Banette to fade briefly, revealing the doll underneath. The Trainer gasped quietly, and said, "Wait, you look just like my old doll. My mom made me throw it away when I was younger, back when we lived in Mauville City. How are you a Pokémon now?" The cloud passed, and the re-formed Pokémon shrugged as best as it could.

The young trainer reached for a bag nearby and pulled out another ball, similar to the ones on his belt. "If you want, you could join me in my journey. I'm sorry you were left alone all those years ago, but now, we are together once again." He tossed the ball at the young Banette, who let it hit, turning it into red light and being absorbed into the ball. Three shakes later, the ball clicked shut and the boy picked it up again. "Welcome to the team, Banette," he said to the ball, before clipping it to his belt.

Meanwhile, within the Pokéball, the young Banette floated in the darkness, content that it found the child who had long since left it behind. The doll faded from within the Pokémon's form, leaving the Pokémon alone with its new trainer. The full moon shone down upon the two of them, content that it managed to fulfill the doll's wish, and reunite the two of them in friendship.

 **And there you have it. I used the Pokedex entry for Banette as a reference, as well as the Hoenn region where Banette and Shuppet are usually found.**

 **As for when my newest adventure comes out, I hope to finish it by the end of the year, so keep an eye out for that. And remember, may your Ember never fade.**


End file.
